


Stress Relief

by Lalaen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Power Play, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, ignis is literally so difficult, like the most difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: Saying that Ignis usually calls the shots would be a huge understatement. Gladio has learned how to tell those rare occasions the advisor is not up to that, and exactly how he's supposed to handle it.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to make this explicitly clear, but just in case: this is entirely consensual. Ignis just has issues.

Gladio prided himself on being almost fearless. As the king's shield, nothing could stand in his way of protecting his charge. However, there was one thing that never failed to strike fear into his heart. 

It was impossible to tell Ignis' mood from his texts, but as soon as Gladio opened the door to the advisor's quarters; it was obvious how furious he was. He was so good at staying composed that most people probably still wouldn't know, but with how close Gladio had gotten to him in the past year, it was unmistakable. That fiery fucking look Ignis sent his way when he stepped inside was terrifying, and anyone who disagreed? A bold faced liar. 

"What, you asked me here just to test out your bitch face?" He told himself he didn't regret that even as he got a glare that made his balls crawl away. The real reason he'd been booty called was pretty obvious; and it wasn't the usual 'Ignis is horny'. He was so stressed he looked like he was about to snap in half. Of course, he looked basically the same - just noticeably fiercer. It was his posture that gave it away, though. His hands were uncannily stiff and still, and he was leaning on his desk at a perfect angle; more like a robot trying to imitate a human sitting comfortably. Gladio was willing to bet that under the desk, his legs were crossed so tightly at the knee that he'd even struggle to uncross them himself. 

Ignis put a finger to his lips. Apparently he didn't want to talk. Gladio was okay with that. It had not taken him long - less than a month, he was pretty sure - to figure out what the young advisor did want when he was in this kind of mood. At first; embarrassingly enamoured with Ignis, he'd tried everything to please him. He'd anticipated demands before they could be given and serviced and worshipped him. It only made him angrier. He only seemed to want Gladio's submission if he had to wrestle away control. 

Frustrated with Ignis' behaviour, Gladio got rough. It wasn't the first time his temper had solved one of his problems. 

Not bothering with questions that wouldn't be answered, he came around the desk and leaned against it. Without the barrier between them, they stared each other down - Gladio smug, Ignis sparking with anger. It was a quiet contest as to who would make the first move. Gladio knew very well that he was supposed to do it, but wouldn't that be giving Ignis the control that he so insistently wanted taken away? Ha. 

Also, Ignis was the only guy he'd ever met who could be _sitting down_ and still not be intimidated by his full height. It was weirdly fucking hot. 

Finally, he took the bait and stood up. Though he usually had limitless patience, by this point Gladio figured it'd been tested too many times and he didn't have any left to play head games for sex. The moment he was standing, Gladio had hands on him and twisted him around in an effortless hold, arm locked behind his back. It was an easy way to disarm someone, and even easier when they were as slender as Ignis. Having his normally very dominant partner in a vulnerable position was already making him hard. He let his other hand fall heavily on Ignis' shoulder, pressing down firmly to force him slowly to his knees. Though not exactly fighting back, his body was as tense as could be. There was a thunk when he finally let his knees hit the floor, and Gladio grinned to himself. 

"You wanna suck my dick first?" He said in a husky growl, crouching down behind Ignis and twisting his arm up a tiny bit higher. 

"No," Ignis scoffed, not reacting though surely his shoulder hurt. "I don't want you to fuck around." Hearing this man swear was so sexy it killed him. Gladio leaned in close and brushed his lips over Ignis' neck, mostly because he knew very well he didn't like it. Despite his uncomfortable position, Ignis tilted his head sharply to protect his neck, exactly as Gladio thought he would. 

"If you wanted your way, you'd be riding my dick already," Gladio muttered. "You know that's true. Though if you've gotta act like you're doing this cause I'm so much bigger and stronger than you, go right ahead." 

Ignis actually gave a frustrated growl under his breath. Too bad. If he wanted Gladio to wreck him, he was going to be at Gladio's mercy. Seeing him in this state; at any kind of disadvantage, was too much of a privilege and a treat to do anything but milk it for everything it was worth. However, Ignis despised being face fucked - and not in the way that it was fun to get him to do it and he enjoyed it once he let go of some of his hang ups. Gladio deeply respected his limits, and would never push him past them. Not intentionally. 

Honestly, making him suck cock wasn't all that fun either. Ignis was great at giving head, and although it wasn't something that happened every time they screwed around, it also was by no means rare. 

The thing that made Ignis really ashamed and uncomfortable was being pleasured. At first it'd seemed so weird, so impossible to understand why he resisted some basic sex acts in favour of things a hundred times filthier. It definitely had nothing to do with being self conscious; as he was far from shy. He wouldn't hesitate to finger himself but often pushed Gladio's hand away if he tried to jerk him off during sex. 

Once Gladio figured it out, it was so obvious. 

It was actually just his control issues. Letting someone else get him off made him uncomfortable because he felt like he was losing control, and he was okay with anal because he saw that as... well, fucking himself. Something he had power over. Yeah, Gladio had always been aware Ignis had a few issues, but he wasn't totally ready for anything that caliber. 

This was a rare moment when Ignis needed pushing. Gladio wrapped his free arm snugly around him, elbow at his waist and palm pressing firmly over the crotch of his pants. Yeah, he was hard. No real surprise there. His dick was a firm ridge in those tight briefs he always wore, and Gladio rubbed a few almost insultingly gentle circles to tease him. 

Ignis' body went so tense he could've been turned to stone. His own free hand locked around Gladio's wrist in a grip that was admittedly uncomfortably tight, but there was no real threat of being able to pull his hand away. The young advisor was certainly strong, but Gladio was significantly stronger. He chuckled, leaning in and kissing at the shell of Ignis' ear. "I'm gonna make you cum," his voice was low and husky, "and there's nothing you can do about it." 

Though Ignis didn't speak, Gladio could feel him testing his grip on the pinned arm again. The silence was very telling that he really wanted this, as he'd try - and often succeed - in talking Gladio out of being authoritative if he didn't. 

Feeling exceptionally smug, Gladio decided to push his luck and nuzzled under Ignis' collar before sinking his teeth in. Though it wasn't a particularly hard bite, Ignis immediately twisted in his grip, hissing, "do _not_ bite me!"

Gladio chuckled against his skin, not letting go. Ignis released his wrist and clawed blindly behind him, which was comically painless due to his leather gloves. He managed to catch a fistful of hair, which did hurt but was definitely bearable, and Gladio hung on for another few moments just so Ignis knew he did nothing to stop it. The little tremble that ran through him as his neck was released was well worth it. 

Hoping to catch him off guard, Gladio suddenly released the pinned arm, grabbed him by the waist and spun him in such quick succession he shouldn't have time to react. Of course, Ignis was very quick as a rule and before Gladio could throw him back to the floor, he'd gotten a hold on him. Thin fingers gripped Gladio's shoulders, and he stared down into fierce blue eyes for a long moment before getting a hold of Ignis' wrists and prying his hands away, pushing them down into a position of vulnerability. Not over his head, that was a mistake Gladio had made only once. Holding them by his waist still gave him plenty of room to struggle.

Gladio knelt straddling him, not bothering to hide a smug grin. "Now's your chance to tell me what you want."

There was a moment of hard silence, and anyone who knew Ignis would know he was considering if he'd bother with an answer at all. If he were in a usual mood, he probably just wouldn't deign to answer. During normal sex, he'd most likely toss it back with a snappy line or do it himself with a look that said 'obviously'. 

"Fuck me hard," Ignis hissed under his breath, staring at the ceiling instead of making eye contact. 

Gladio smiled wider. There was unfortunately no way to keep teasing him, releasing his hands was a bad idea. No matter how much Ignis wanted to be taken advantage of, he had to fight it to the bitter damn end. Maybe he had a hard time making peace with wanting something for himself. Gladio wouldn't be surprised at all. Maybe he just couldn't shut off whatever it was in him that insisted on total control. 

"Roll over," Gladio growled. When Ignis didn't so much as look at him, he added, "if you wanna get fucked you'll roll over. Do it."

"You're holding my wrists," Ignis muttered through gritted teeth. 

Gladio released him, and was backhanded hard enough to make his ear ring before he even knew Ignis was moving. He snarled, flipped the smaller man, and pinned him by bracing his forearms on the joints of Ignis' slender shoulders. They were close now, Gladio's nose only a handspan or so from Ignis' face - which was now of course in profile against the floor. 

"I know you wanna make it hard on me, but can you act like you're at least a little into this?" Gladio knew his voice sounded a little rough. "If you can't compromise I won't look after your boner for you." His cheek was still stinging. He pressed his lips slowly and gently to the back of Ignis' neck, which elicited another little shiver. Neck was usually off limits, and was just the kind of power play that would give Ignis what he wanted without making him panic. Taking it from behind had a pretty similar effect, probably because he did so much communicating with his eyes. It was tough to say though. Ignis was pretty weird. 

Not really waiting for a response,  
Gladio let him up a little; just enough to get his elbows and knees under him. He fit perfectly under Gladio's larger body, his ass pressing firmly up against a hard on that was suddenly very difficult to ignore. Gladio could feel his cock swelling, and buried his face in the crook of Ignis' shoulder to just appreciate for a moment how nicely they fit together like this. It wasn't something he got to do often. 

Ignis tried to push from his elbows to his hands, but Gladio braced to keep him firmly in place; ass up. Now this was a position for teasing. Only really needing one hand to hold himself up, Gladio used the other one to give the bulge in Ignis' pants a firm squeeze before unzipping his fly. Who would believe that it was a fucking hand job that would make this man get all submissive? 

Not that submissive was ever really a word that applied to Ignis. There wasn't a single sound out of him as Gladio wrapped a hand around his cock and started a slow rhythm, but he started to go pink high on his cheeks. Gladio grinned, watching him color all the way to his ears with shame, and with that pretty pale skin he was bright red in moments. It was not a sight anyone got to see; not Noct who knew everything about Ignis, not the old council fucks he had to deal with every day that got him so stressed out, not the king. Ignis didn't blush. 

"You look hot," Gladio purred, nuzzling in behind Ignis' ear.

He ran his thumb over the slit of his cock, really teasing now, and instead of a whine of pleasure he knew better than to expect he heard, "Just fuck me already." It wasn't bitchy and demanding like usual, instead resigned and almost pouty. That seemed like a word that didn't go with Ignis, but he really was fussing about not getting his way. It sounded different from his mouth, just like how he may seem incredibly uncomfortable in this situation if you didn't know him well enough. He was uncomfortable - he didn't like someone getting him off - but Gladio was working to keep it at that specific kind of discomfort that you only started understanding once you did some weird stuff in the bedroom. Ignis needed to be knocked off balance to be able to relax, and Gladio was the only one he trusted to do it. 

That was absolutely a point of pride for him. 

"Gonna let me finger you?" He'd be able to hold Ignis down, of course, but it was pretty hard to do in a decent position to also prep him. 

"It is necessary."

That seemed like agreement, so Gladio backed his weight off. Ignis immediately flipped back over, which was no surprise, but it didn't seem like he could stop himself blushing and Gladio took that as a personal victory. Reaching over to the desk, Ignis pulled open a drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube - it was honestly not surprising he kept it there - to set on the floor between them. He took his own pants off before Gladio could help him, and folded them over his arm before reaching behind himself to put them on the office chair. So fussy. 

At least Gladio had expected fussy. Maybe it was stupid in retrospect, but he hadn't expected how dominant Ignis would be. 

Or how much sex he wanted. No complaints though. 

Gladio pushed in his index finger without messing around, knowing it wasn't worth it. It wasn't really a good way to tease him. However, he was naked and Gladio was between his legs...

"Gladio," Ignis said sharply, his tone the closest to his usual 'obey me or else' that he'd been all night. Gladio would grin if his mouth wasn't full of cock. Despite being snappy, Ignis did _not_ say stop, or do any of the things that indicated he was past saying it. Ignis who actually needed to get away struggled very differently than Ignis who was just playing at it. So Gladio didn't stop. He bobbed his head, reaching as deep as he could with one finger. He usually needed the extra half inch he got with the second finger - hand position made a big difference - to actually hit Ignis' prostate. Sucking his cock was making him fun to watch, though. He was getting even redder and refusing to look anywhere near Gladio's face, his lips a tight line. Watching him burn up with shame was fucking hot.

As soon as he thought he could manage two fingers, Gladio did, ramming them as deep as he could. Of course Ignis was still dead silent, but his body jolted and his thighs started to tremble. Another thrust had his hand twisting roughly in Gladio's hair, pulling back instead of pushing down like most people would. At least Ignis knew how to make his muscles relax. Maybe it was something to do with all the yoga he did, maybe just sheer force of will, but it wasn't long at all before two fingers slid easily. 

Gladio drew back to just pay attention to the tip of his dick. It was a nice dick and he didn't get to really appreciate it much. He ran his tongue along the ridge of the head and the thick vein running up the underside, feeling Ignis twitch and hearing nothing but the slightest changes in the cadence of his breathing. He was already leaning into each thrust, but Gladio intentionally went just shallow enough to keep away from his prostate. It was obvious that was what he wanted, and by the time he was actually getting railed he'd really have earned that hard fuck he needed so badly. 

"Enough. I'm ready," Ignis was panting hard enough to make his words a little uneven. Knowing this was a good time to catch him off guard, Gladio slammed deep again and actually earned a quiet gasp. 

Gladio pulled off of him with a pop, not bothering to hide a smug grin. "I know you just want me off your dick. You need more than that." He'd prepped Ignis many times, and yeah, he'd be fine to take a lot of guys now, but Gladio had to be a bit more careful. 

Ignis was trying to glare, but with his red face it made him look hilariously and uncharacteristically immature. Gladio clamped his mouth shut to prevent even the smallest chuckle of amusement, because he knew that wasn't fair and also that Ignis would take it very badly. No matter what it looked like, that was the opposite of what he wanted. He pushed in another finger all at once, perfectly confident in his angle and technique. He was rewarded with the slight parting of Ignis' lips, watching his mask slip for a fraction of a second in that silent little moan. 

Not that he'd ever tell Ignis, but damn. That was the shit Gladio thought about when he jerked off. He hooked his fingers just so, starting a rhythm that wasn't fast but was absolutely ruthless, each thrust with enough power to make Ignis' smaller body rock. This wasn't promising the rough fuck that the advisor definitely wanted; but the kind of hard lovemaking only Gladio could give. Undeniably gentle, but hard and intense. It was that kind of tenderness that he knew really shook Ignis, and that he could do it so easily was good for his ego. 

"Gladio," it was clearly meant to be a warning - more than likely of his impatience - but there was an edge to his voice that made it sound a bit like a plea. Gladio's cock actually twitched in his pants, pressing more insistently against his fly. Shit, he was getting impatient too. He sat up, meeting no resistance now that Ignis needed both hands to keep him upright. Looking at those moist parted lips made Gladio totally overwhelmed with the desire to kiss him, and it wasn't until Ignis turned his face away that he realized aside from a distaste for kissing, the man thought the idea of tasting himself was totally repulsive. Fuck. Gladio would have to bug him for kisses later. 

"Flip over, Iggy," he muttered instead, nose brushing against Ignis' hot cheek. He slowly pulled his hand back, and thanks to how close they were he heard the shaky little exhale that was a lot less controlled than Ignis no doubt thought it was. 

Gladio was so hard he could probably have humped something and cum in his pants like some kind of idiot preteen. When he pulled out his cock he had to be a little careful putting the extra lube on himself, especially when Ignis rolled over and pressed himself back. 

"Get to it," Ignis' voice couldn't really do a growl, but it was rough to say the least. 

"Heh," Gladio lined himself up, sure that his grin looked more like he was baring his teeth but not giving a shit. "Shut your mouth." He was teasing, but he let that intimidating edge show that he knew made Ignis hot for him; even if he couldn't admit it. 

Gladio could gag Ignis - and had, in the past - but then he would miss out on those tiny lapses in control, the little gasps for breath and the way his lips parted just a touch. Shockingly, Ignis didn't freak out when he was gagged, even though his best method of control was taken away. Probably had something to do with how he couldn't make any accidental noises either. 

Pushing in with one long, slow thrust, Gladio would put money on that Ignis was biting his lip to try and keep composure. He couldn't see, of course, but even the thought of it combined with the friction when he was already as hard as he was made him grunt as he slid all the way in. Ignis managed to keep himself quiet, but his arms were visibly shaking even though he was supporting himself on his elbows. Gladio leaned down over him, putting a hand down to support his own weight right next to Ignis' elbow. Shit, if he'd felt good about how they fit together before it was nothing compared to now. It was impossible to feel closer with Ignis, especially since he kept so much emotional distance; and Gladio pressed sensual kisses to his shoulders and neck. Anything tender and loving just put Ignis further into the vulnerable place he'd let himself be pushed into, and Gladio rarely got a chance to be so sappy. 

"Don't hold yourself up if you can't," Gladio's voice was deep and husky in his ear. "I'm gonna make you feel good." He pushed down between Ignis' shoulder blades with his free hand, but immediately stopped when he met hard resistance. 

"Just fuck me," Ignis' voice was noticeably breathless and ragged, but he was still trying to keep himself together and Gladio needed to fix that. Fortunately this position was the only one where he could go really deep and hard, and he fully intended to make it difficult for Ignis to walk tomorrow. 

He didn't bother starting out slow. He pushed himself back up into a kneeling position and started a punishing rhythm, gritting his teeth as he tried to keep his own orgasm from building. He'd always been pretty good in regards to stamina, but there was something about Ignis that was totally overwhelming. He held on to those skinny hips so tightly that he knew there'd be bruises, and he loved that; because no matter how much Ignis tried to keep distance between them he wanted to make the advisor his. 

Each thrust got a little "Hh," out of Ignis, no doubt something he'd just blame on Gladio's strength. Gladio could see the way he was shaking and trying to cling to the floor and knew he wasn't just winded. He couldn't stop another smug grin, even though he was panting too. It was obvious Ignis was pretty out of it because otherwise even in this position he'd be rocking back or at least changing his angle to get his prostate. Fortunately Gladio had enough sex with him to know that angle pretty well, and moved one hand to the small of his back, forcing it into an extreme arch. 

"Hah," Ignis cried out, and shit. Gladio almost came right there. He kept it together, just barely, but he skipped in his rhythm. Ignis stayed silent - probably grinding his teeth from the effort - but his fist pounded the floor in frustration. Gladio knew he wasn't supposed to notice, but he was keeping a close eye. He shook his sweaty hair out of his face. 

"Havin trouble getting off?" Gladio growled, giving a harsh chuckle that didn't sound much like one. He wasn't having trouble keeping the pace, only breaking a sweat because he was also so damn horny. "Wound up too tight," it wasn't the first time he'd seen Ignis have this problem, though it was pretty impressive he was out of it enough to make noise but still not enough to cum. 

Though there was no response, Gladio wasn't really looking for one. He knew the one thing guaranteed to get Ignis out of his head. Pausing a moment to bend down over him, Gladio clamped a hand confidently over his nose and mouth. Ignis liked being actually choked too, but with his strength Gladio wasn't going to do that shit unless they were facing each other. Ignis froze, then went almost boneless as Gladio pounded into him. The shaking was more obvious now, and for a good few moments - about as long as Ignis could choose not to breathe of his own accord - that was all that changed. Then he felt the involuntary attempts to draw breath against his palm and pushed in as deep as he could, shoving Ignis a few inches across the floor. 

With his free hand he forced the sharp curve into Ignis' back again, staying deep to grind against his prostate and having a real fucking battle holding off his own orgasm with how the other man was starting to spasm from lack of air. "C'mon," Gladio growled, knowing it wasn't a great idea to smother him much longer. He told himself he'd do three more thrusts and then let Ignis breathe. 

In two he went tense, making a choked sound behind Gladio's hand that it would've been nice to hear all of. Obviously now that it was a good time to get off, even with Ignis so tense it wasn't quite enough to actually get him there. He moved his hand from Ignis' mouth and immediately put it at his waist instead to support some of his weight. 

"You okay?" Gladio asked quietly as he panted for breath - he even tried to do that in an orderly way, but he was too shaky to fool Gladio. 

It was a moment before Ignis replied, struggling to catch his breath. "Fine." He somehow managed to have the same clipped, level tone he always did. Gladio rolled his eyes, but kept supporting the advisor's waist as he pulled out. He obviously didn't want to, but even if he wasn't trying to make this about helping Ignis feel better, the man was a total bitch about being overstimulated. 

Ignis subtly moved away from his hand as he sat back on his haunches, and as Gladio started jerking himself off he marvelled at himself. What the fuck was he doing, boning a guy on the regular who didn't even get him off half the time? Not to mention all his issues - like how he was doing this 'don't touch me now' thing, and not even turning around. That was no doubt because he hadn't managed to get all composed yet. He was probably one of the most difficult people Gladio had ever met, in and out of bed; and bossy was an insane understatement. 

Gladio liked to be in charge, so how was he so hot for Ignis pushing him around even while being out of his precious position of control? It made no fucking sense. 

He knew he was crazy about Ignis. He had no idea why. It'd been almost two years since they'd started sleeping together and he still had no clue; he was in so damn deep. 

He came without much effort - he'd been fucking close and that rare treat of Ignis making noise was still very fresh in his mind. He reached onto the desk for a tissue, cleaning his hand and tucking his dick back into his jeans. It was best to let Ignis figure himself out for a minute or two, that was something Gladio had definitely learned. Usually if he didn't want to be touched you fucking listened. 

Regardless, Gladio grabbed a second tissue and held it over his shoulder. "Hey Iggy," he said, voice low. It was an idiot move to ask him if he wanted to talk. He'd die before he talked about himself or acknowledged anything was wrong. He did take the tissue with a muttered thanks, so Gladio just waited.

When Ignis did turn back around, he was back to his usual expression as expected. He wasn't red any more, just a bit of a healthy flush from sex that was pretty usual on someone so fair. The tension that'd been in every line of him when Gladio came in the room was gone, and the kingsguard took that as a point of pride. 

"I have work to be doing."

Ignis was unbelievable. He might as well have been on his way to a meeting with the king, if it weren't for the red finger marks that hadn't yet faded from his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> gladio is in so deep


End file.
